sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Disconnect (song)
| format = Digital download | recorded = 2015 | genre = *Pop *dance | length = | label = Atlantic | writer = *Harvey Mason Jr. *Marina Diamandis *Jack Patterson | producer = *Luke Patterson *Jack Patterson *Mark Ralph | chronology = Clean Bandit singles | prev_title = Symphony | prev_year = 2017 | next_title = I Miss You | next_year = 2017 | misc = }} "Disconnect" is a song by English electronic music group Clean Bandit and Welsh singer and songwriter Marina and the Diamonds. It was composed by Marina and the Diamonds and Jack Patterson, with the song's production handled by Luke Patterson, Jack Patterson and Mark Ralph. It was released to digital retailers on 23 June 2017. The song is Marina and the Diamonds' first single since her 2015 album Froot. Background Clean Bandit and Marina and the Diamonds first performed the song two years prior at the 2015 Coachella Valley Music and Arts Festival. In an interview by Idolator, when asked about the unreleased song, Grace Chatto said: "That song with Marina And The Diamonds is a really special song for us, but since we performed it live at Coachella we've been trying out different directions for the production. Now we're kind of thinking we might go back to the original, so there was no need for anyone to wait two years!" Jack Patterson said: "It's like maybe 30 different versions of it on my laptop. I think we've finished one, actually — I was working on it on the way New York on the plane, so I think we're going to have a nice surprise for them soon." Marina and the Diamonds tweeted the band to inquire about the song's release date on 1 June 2016. Chatto explained in an interview with BBC News that the song "had been through several permutations before they got it right". Clean Bandit wrote in a tweet that this official release is a "finished studio version". Composition Mike Wass of Idolator called the song "a gloomy, disco-tinged anthem about the loneliness of modern life." Critical reception Wass wrote that the collaboration "packs quite a punch". Sam Damshenas of Gay Times regarded the song as "a certified pop banger / smash / future summer anthem". Patrick Crowley of Billboard magazine wrote that the song was "worth the wait". Track listing | title1 = Disconnect | note1 = with Marina and the Diamonds) (BerryBeat remix | length1 = 3:47 }} Credits and personnel Credits adapted from Tidal. * Marina and The Diamonds – composer, vocalist * Jack Patterson – composer, producer, engineer, mixer, pianist, synthesizer player * Luke Patterson – producer, drummer * Mark Ralph – producer, mixer * Stuart Hawkes – mastering engineer * Anthony Leung – engineer * Drew Smith – engineer, assistant * Grace Chatto – cellist * Beatrice Philips – violinist * Braimah Kenneh-Mason – violinist Charts References External links * Category:2017 singles Category:2017 songs Category:Atlantic Records singles Category:Clean Bandit songs Category:Marina and the Diamonds songs Category:Songs about loneliness Category:Songs written by Marina Diamandis Category:Songs written by Jack Patterson (Clean Bandit) Category:Songs written by Harvey Mason Jr.